Days Gone By
by jipsy.thesplitz
Summary: AU, second season where 10 travels with Rose and Jack Harkness. In an attempt to save his life, Rose sacrifices herself to save Jack in a war between evil scientists, de-aging the pair of them. The Doctor now has to take care of two children, save the world, and not get killed all at the same time. RoseX10 Rated T for possible use of Harkness-style innuendo. I do not own Doctor Who
1. Sick

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own DOCTOR WHO. I do not plan on owning Doctor Who. If I did, well, let's just say there would be a lot more of RoseX10 action and a lot less of Captain Jack Harkness' shirt. Wait just a second while I do a Google search...**

**JUST SO EVERYONE IS AWARE, I SUCK AT WRITING COMEDY. I'M BETTER AT EMOTIONAL STUFF (If you like that you should check out A Memory To Last A Lifetime on my page.) SO PLEASE DON'T HATE ME FOR MY TERRIBLE COMEDIC TIMING!**

**Storyline idea adapted from and credited to **Jessa L'Rynn's Misadventures in Babysitting ( s/4023380/1/Misadventures-in-Babysitting)

"Doctor, would you tell the TARDIS to calm the bloody hell down? She's givin' me a headache..."

Rose moaned and lay down on the jump seat in the control room of the ship, which was, at the moment, inexplicably shaking and rocking back and forth.

"Rose, I can't control her. You know that."

Rose rolled her eyes at the Doctor when Captain Jack Harkness walked into the room, holding something that looked a lot like a wrench, but Rose knew better; it probably wasn't a wrench.

"Yeah, and to be fair," Jack added, "She's probably saving the world right now."

"By doing what, making me vomit?"

The Doctor looked up from the pile of wires he was playing with to laugh at Rose, until he realized she wasn't kidding. Jack handed the Doctor the wrench-like tool as Rose jumped off the jump seat and ran to the washroom. Jack just shrugged, and muttered something that sounded a whole lot like "women". He then knelt down to help the Doctor with the mess of wires.

"So, Doc, what exactly is going on here?"

"Well, I'm trying to remodel the TARDIS and give her a new sensor," the Doctor replied. The TARDIS then gave a low humming sound, but it was very raspy, and the Doctor gave a hurt look.

"I did not say that you needed fixing!" The Doctor yelled protectively. "But, in my defence, you could use a bit of a fixer-upper."

The TARDIS gave one rough shake of defiance, but then she simmered down, as though she realized that the Doctor was right. The Doctor smiled almost haughtily, and turned back to Jack, who was smiling, and once again mumbling a soft "women".

"Jack, as I was saying before we were so RUDELY INTERUPTED...!" The Doctor shouted the last bit, aiming it directly at the TARDIS. "I am giving the TARDIS a new sensor. She should be able to sense danger, see which timeline it is, and give us a small analysis as to what the danger is."

Jack nodded knowingly.

"So you're just lazy."

The Doctor looked at him with a mockingly hurt face on.

"No, I am not lazy! Rose is, she doesn't want to do my dirty work anymore."

The Doctor started to blush, and focused his attention back to the heap of cables in front of him.

"Alrighty, blue to orange, black to purple, red to gonersha,"

Jack stared at the Doctor.

"Gonersha?"

"Yeah, it's the colour you get from mixing- No, wait, never mind, it's not an Earth colour. Well, maybe in six or seven billion... You know what? Just forget about gonersha."

Jack gave a hearty laugh and stood up after picking up a button shaped item off the floor.

"So, where do you want this?"

"Just plug it in next to the atom accelerator. It goes in a lot like a twenty-first century plug to outlet, except the outlet moves and the plug's alive. But just think about it as if it's the same."

Jack walked up to the console and attempted to plug it in. After about 80 tries and many swears and curses that even the Doctor didn't know (The Doctor knew Jack was making a few up), Jack finally got the button into the socket and ceased the laughter coming from the plug. It took a few minutes after that for both men to catch their breaths, Jack because of the fight with the plug, the Doctor because he was laughing at the fight. The TARDIS then came to a stop, her shaking finally over.

"Finally," complained Jack. "The TARDIS was messing up my coordination." The TARDIS rumbled again at that, then let out a soft purr.

"The button thing is in, does that mean she's brought us to danger?"

Jack looked worried, yet exited.

"Perhaps... Let's just check to be sure."

The Doctor met Jack at the console, and looked at one of the many screens attached to it.

"You were right, Jack, she's landed us right in the middle of trouble. Well, a battle zone, to be exact. Well, a battle zone between mad scientists with untested experiments, to be really exact. This should be good!"

As both men were preparing to walk out the door, the Doctor turned and screamed,

"Rose Tyler! We are about to enter a war zone between mad scientists with really cool experiments! Don't die, okay?!"

Rose screamed back,

"No promises!"

The Doctor then screamed again to her,

"Okay! We'll see you later!"

And the two gentlemen walked out the door, only to see lasers and beams flying.

"Oh yes," the Doctor murmured, "This should be good."


	2. Shot

**Before we start with chappie numero 2, I would just like to make a shout out to Suzan Of Souther: Thank you so much for your wonderfully detailed review, and I will take the criticisms into account. **

**Also,I got told by a friend that my Doctor was acting very Matt Smith-y. Sorry to put that into your heads, but it had to be mentioned. I'll try to keep him more in character from now on!**

Rose walked out of the finally still TARDIS, and looked around. The room the ship was parked in looked absolutely deserted, but she could tell that it was recently occupied by the burn marks on the walls, all of which were still hot to the touch. She ventures out into a hallway in search of her companions. In her search, she passed many rooms, filled with lasers, potions, and machines of all different shapes and sizes. She looked at her watch. It had been almost an hour since she last saw her friends, and she was starting to grow worried. Where could they be? She understood that it was a large building built and inhabited by insane scientists, but she should have found them by now. She looked back at her watch and gaped. There was absolutely no way that forty more minutes had passed looking for them. It was impossible. Then again, with the Doctor, nothing was impossible. Then again, she wasn't currently with the Doctor. She decided that there was no use in trying to find the Doctor and Jack, so she quit searching and turned around to head back to the TARDIS. But as she started walking back, she realized that she had never been in this hallway before. She turned around again, assuming that she had gone down the wrong hallway, until she realized that there was only one hallway. And she hadn't seen it before.

Her heart started to race, and she started to panic, screaming out her friend's names.

"Doctor! Jack! Please, help! Doctor? Can anybody hear me? Is anyone there? Please?"

As the tears began to well up behind her eyes, she felt someone grab her hand and whisper:

"Run,"

Instincts kicked in, and she ran, following the man in front of her.

"Where were you?"

The Doctor finally stopped running and turned to face the Doctor.

"Where was I? Where were you? It's been..." Rose looked at her watch. "Two hours! How... How is that even possible?"

"It seems to be some sort of trap. Time is being pushed together and pulled apart, kind of like a crumpled piece of paper, but not really at all. It's all fake, though," The Doctor looked around him. "The TARDIS is that way." He pointed to one of the rooms. "I'm going to go find Jack using the TARDIS. I need you to go look for him on foot. Just keep your mind on what is real. It wasn't been two hours. I promise. I'll come and get you later, but we can get to Jack faster with the two of us. He's working right in the centre of the building, trying to disable the traps and get us out of here. It's not safe, Rose, have you noticed?"

Rose gave a small laugh.

"No, Doctor, but when am I ever safe with you?"

She turned on her heel and headed into a random room.

"You're always safe with me, Rose."

The Doctor set out for the TARDIS, finally turning his back to Rose.

After what seemed like about ten minutes of searching (although Rose's watch was telling her it had been four hours), Rose finally found Jack.

When he had heard footsteps coming into the room, he had turned around pointing his gun to the door, thinking it was another scientist trying to kill him. But when he noticed it was Rose, he put the gun down and ran over to her, hugging her.

"Sorry it took so long to find you, I kept getting lost."

Jack looked at her uneasily.

"Are you feeling okay? Do you need to go back to the TARDIS? I can finish up here on my own, just fine."

He reached out to feel her forehead for a fever.

"No, Jack, I'm fine, why? Stop that put you're hand down."

He let his arm drop to his side.

"You said it took you some time to find me,"

"Yeah, it did."

"Rose, I've only been here a few minutes."

Rose rolled her eyes and told him about the time traps set in the hallways. She then walked over hesitantly to the machinery he was working on, the equipment resembling a soundboard.

"So, what is all this?"

Jack stood next to Rose, eyeing the apparatus.

"It seems to be controlling many of the traps and tricks in this place. Also, it controls what goes in and out of here, too. The TARDIS got in, so now we're in lockdown. I'm trying to reverse that so we can leave already."

"Give me your gun."

Jack whipped his head around to look at her.

"Why on Raxacoricofallapatorius would I give you my gun?"

"I'll cover you, keep it fixed on the door, and maybe you could take some extra time to work on this hunk of metal without having to worry about getting blown to bits."

Jack smiled.

"Oh. Yeah, alright, thanks."

He turned and sat down in front of the machinery, and he started to tinker with the inside.

A little while later, much progress was made in terms of the metal box in the middle of the room. Wires were rewired, switches were flipped, and buttons were pressed. And, according to Rose's watch, only three minutes had gone by, but she knew that wasn't true.

"Almost done. Just need to fix one last thing before we can lift the lockdown and have the TARDIS bring us home!"

Just as he finished his sentence, a tall, lean man jumped into the frame of the door, wielding a torch of some sort. Having not reacted quickly enough, Rose fumbled with the trigger of the gun, unable to press it. The man in the doorway fired his weapon first, a burst of light hitting Rose. She dropped the gun, trying to focus on still standing up, which was proving rather difficult to do. The man shot her again, and again, and again before Jack had even thought to pick up the gun. After about two more shots at Rose, she fell, and the man laid his eyes on Jack, who was holding the gun. The man shot Jack twice, then ran away when Jack started to fire bullets at him. Jack was having trouble staying on his feet, but he managed to flick one last switch before he started to fall over. Emergency lights turned off, regular lights turned on, and the TARDIS appeared inside the room. Jack groped for the gun and put it in his holster, and began to pick up Rose to bring her into the TARDIS. She slowly opened her eyes, and whispered to Jack:

"Jack? I... I... tired."

She closed her eyes again, and Jack's eyes were beginning to do the same. _No_, he thought to himself. _Get to the TARDIS first_. He trudged towards the ship, dragging Rose along with him. The Doctor opened the door, smiling, until he saw Rose. He jumped out of the TARDIS to help Jack and Rose in.

Once they were inside, the Doctor closed the door of the TARDIS and lay Rose down on the floor.

"Is she..."

"Still alive? Yeah, don't worry, Doctor."

The Doctor turned his attention away from Rose, and saw that Jack had sat down on the floor, slumped against the TARDIS console.

"Jack, what happened? Are you alright?"

Jack waved his arm lazily, although it was a huge effort on his part.

"Pfft, me? I'm fine! Yeah, yeah, there was this big laser-y thingy, and it went BLAM! Then Rose fell over, an' so did I, but I picked up the... I'm really tired, Doc."

The Doctor eyed him anxiously.

"Jack, are you alright? You're talking like a ten year old."

Jack looked at the Doctor, bewildered.

"Am I really?"

Thanks to the Doctor's Time Lord reflexes, he was quick enoguh to catch Jack as he fell.


	3. Lost

Jack woke up in a hospital bed. He tried to sit up to see where he was, but he soon realized that he was unable to. His muscles were so sore, he could barely turn his head. What had happened last night? He couldn't even remember. He attempted to sit up again, but was met with pain and flashes of light before his eyes. Without even meaning to, he let out a small screech, and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He felt very disoriented, and fell off the cot. He gripped onto a counter and picked himself up, beginning to take a few steps. He had to find the Doctor.

The Doctor awoke with a start. He heard a scream, and raced down the TARDIS hall to the infirmary, which was currently inhabited by Rose and Jack. Last night, the Doctor realized that he hadn't slept for weeks, and even his superior Time Lord biology couldn't keep him awake anymore. He summoned his room next to the infirmary, and went to sleep, hoping his companions would be fine until the morning. He made out a shriek, and assumed one of the two was awake. But when he reached the infirmary, Jack's bed was empty, and a little boy stood in the doorway.

The Doctor stood frozen.

"Hello. I'm the Doctor. How did you get in here?"

The little boy's eyes widened in fear.

"Doctor?"

"Yes, that's me. Who are you?"

"Doctor, it's me."

The Doctor was stricken, and so was the boy.

"I'm sorry, but I've never seen you before in my life."

The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver, and began the scan the boy standing in front of him. The child wanted to move, but he was completely immobile, in pain from head to toe. The Doctor completed his scan, and proceeded to checking the information.

_Male. Ten years, four months. Human. Identity calculating... Calculating... Calculating..._

The Doctor was growing impatient. He just wanted to know who the boy who stood motionless in front of him was.

_Calculating... Calculating... Calculation inconclusive. DNA history scan calculates... Jack Harkness of the Boeshane Peninsula._

The Doctor looked from his screwdriver to the boy, from his screwdriver to the boy, many times before he decided to speak.

"Jack?" the Doctor asked the boy.

"Yes?" the boy answered the Doctor, in a mocking tone.

"I don't believe this. I do not believe this!"

The Doctor put his screwdriver away and knelt down to reach face to face with the boy.

"Captain Jack Harkness. No, I don't believe it."

"What don't you believe, Doctor?! Just tell me!"

The Doctor thought the boy looked hilarious, but then he saw that he was in pain.

"Jack, you have to stay calm after I tell you, do you promise?"

The child looked absolutely terrified, but nodded.

"You are approximately ten years old now."

The boy's eyes enlarged as he hobbled over to the mirror on the wall. He took one look at himself and rose his hands to his face. He started to cry.

"Doctor, what's going on? What happened?"

The Doctor drew his hand through his hair, and thought hard.

"I'm guessing it happened last night. The war? Do you remember it at all?"

A young Jack turned to face the Doctor.

"Sort of. It's really fuzzy. There was this man... And something happened, and the TARDIS showed up. It was really... painful."

The Doctor nodded.

"Yeah, that makes sense. You were probably shot, and that's why you were carrying Rose to the... Oh, Rose!"

The Doctor ran over to Rose's bed, and Jack limped behind him.

"What is it, Doctor? Is she okay?"

The Doctor went rigid when he reached her bedside. A little girl was now sleeping in the bed that Rose had occupied the night before. He took out his sonic screwdriver again and scanned her.

_Female. Six years, five months. Human. Identity calculating... Calculating... Calculating... Calculation inconclusive. DNA history scan calculates... Rose Tyler of Earth._

The Doctor was blocking Jack's view of Rose, so Jack was unable to see her.

"Doctor? Doctor, is she alright? What's going on?"

The Doctor turned to Jack and put his index finger on his lips. Jack gave a knowing nod, and mouthed "oh", having realized that Rose, too, must have been de-aged.

"How old?" whispered Jack, as he followed the Doctor out of the infirmary.

"Six," replied the Doctor, once again running his hand through his hair. "Six and a bit. Still sleeping, I don't want to wake her."

The Doctor turned around when he felt a small tug at his pant leg.

"Doctor, I'm scared. What are we gonna do?"

The Doctor smiled to the boy, despite the fact that he was crying on the inside.

"I don't know, Jack. We'll figure it out. It can't be permanent, I can fix it. Don't worry, I will. But you do look so darn cute as a wittle itty bitty kid!"

The Doctor reached out to pinch his cheeks but Jack slapped his hand away.

"Hands off! I'm still Captian Jack Harkness, albeit being a little kid."

The Doctor grinned, and Jacked mirrored the smile.

"C'mon, Jack. Let's do a little research, shall we?"

Feeling better, Jack ran down the halls to catch up with the Doctor.


	4. Awake

**Hello everyone! Oh, I missed you so much, I am SO SO SO sorry I haven't been updating. It's been a weird couple of weeks, I'm not gonna lie... But enough about that. I'm just having a lot o trouble calming down my muse. I'll just be lying in bed, trying to go to sleep, and then a small voice gives me a random idea that I won't be able to use for at least 4 chapters. UGH, my muse kills me sometimes. But on the bright side, it's a really good idea. I just want to be able to use it. I will NOT give it away! As River Song might say, "Spoilers." But seriously, I have no idea how to end this book. I suppose that's good, but my muse gets bored very easily. I'm going to try to not turn this into a series of adventurous one-shots, I will not let it come to that. But until then, STORY TIME!**

"Jack, can you hand me that- Never mind."

The Doctor reacher over and picked up a large piece of metal, and gingerly placed it on another. They snapped together, and the finished product looked a little like a printer.

"What? What?! I can do it. Why didn't you just ask me?"

The Doctor sighed, exasperated.

"You're ten, Jack."

"No I'm- Wait, yes I am. Doctor, I hate this! When can this be over?"

Jack slumped into the chair that was facing opposite the desk that the Doctor was working at. The little boy put his head in his hands.

"Look, I'm sorry. I really never meant for any of this to happen. I thought we could just have a little fun, the three of us going on another adventure, each more dangerous than the last."

Without looking up, Jack moaned.

"No offence, Doc, but could you shut up for a moment? I'm trying to think."

The Doctor looked hurt, but then turned back to his printer-like machine. The two were silent for a few minutes, but the Doctor's patience began to wear thin. He turned to Jack, who was still facing away from him with his head in his hands.

"What's this machine, you ask? I'm glad you did, Jack!"

The Doctor waited for a laugh, or even a large exhale from boy, but he received nothing of the sort. He continued.

"It's a little machine that scan your DNA, well, assuming it actually scanned DNA, which it doesn't, so I suppose I shouldn't have mentioned the fact that it scans DNA because, well, it doesn't. Point is, it's sort of like a DNA scanner, in the sense that it scans stuff, but it doesn't scan DNA. I guess you could call it a scanner, but that's a stupid name."

Now the Doctor was downright cross. Jack should be chortling, or making fun of the Doctor, or mocking him, but he did nothing. He sat with his head in his hands, facing the wall.

"Fine!" Yelled the Doctor. "I thought you might have wanted to return to your own age but it seems as though I was mistaken. I need your help to bring Rose back to her regular age, because she's six years old! Six! Years! Old! Just be lucky you weren't turned into a little girl! Well, you technically wouldn't have been a girl, but just imagine it! Would you want to take care of two whining little children? I don't think so. If you are just going to sit there and brood, maybe I should help you at all!"

With that the Doctor threw his hands in the air, knocking down a box of glass flasks. As they crashed to the floor, Jack jumped out of the seat, rubbing his eyes.

"What! Oh, what? Oh, sorry."

Jack calmed down and flopped back into the chair.

"You were sleeping, weren't you?"

Jack shook his head quickly.

"I was not."

The Doctor raised a eyebrow.

"Yes, you were."

Jack mimicked his eyebrow raising.

"I was not."

"You were."

"Was not."

"You were."

"Was not."

"You were!"

"Was not!"

Then they both noticed the little girl standing in the doorframe. She wiped her eye, and looked at the Doctor. The little blonde girl then looked at Jack. Then back to the Doctor. Then back to Jack.

"Rose?"

The Doctor walked over to where the little girl stood. As he neared, he noticed that she had been crying. He crouched down so that he was at eye level with her.

"Are you alright?"

She shook her head, no, and threw herself at the Doctor. He wrapped his arms around her, and rubbed circles around her back, which was, in fact, a very fatherly thing to do.

"How... How long have you been standing there?"

Rose rubbed her eyes again and stood back to face the Doctor.

"Long enough to know what happened. And hear what you said."

The Doctor bowed his head. He realized that she had been silently sobbing while the Doctor yelled at a napping Jack about how she had been de-aged, and how the Doctor had blatantly stated that he did not want to care for her.

"Rose, I'm sorry. Really, I do want to help you, of course, and I know this wasn't your choice. Just calm down, please."

"I'm calm," she choked, suppressing another round of tears that she knew was coming.

"You can cry. Really, you can. I mean, I would too. Well, maybe not me, but... It's okay. From what I can tell, you still have all of your memories, and your personalities. It just seems to be the bodies, and maybe some habits here or there. So you can cry, because you have a twenty year old mind inside of a six year old body. And that body is telling you to cry."

Rose choked out a feeble "'M sorry," and buried her head in the Doctor's shoulder, bawling her little eyes out.

"It's okay Rose. Really, it is."

And Jack would never admit it, but at that moment he ran up to the Doctor and started crying too. You never would have guessed they weren't related.

**Guys, really, sorry for that craptastic ending. I'm kicking myself, but I need to go to sleep. But in all seriousness, I have THE BEST idea. Ugh, I just really want to write it NOW but I have school tomorrow :( Whatever. I know I said now spoilers, but since I may not be able to upload again for a little while, I'll leave you with something to ponder. NOTE, THIS PROBABLY WILL NOT BE THE NEXT CHAPTER, AND I DON'T KNOW IF OR WHEN I WILL BE WRITING IT! But, the main summary is Jack's having very vivid memories of losing his fam on the Boeshane Peninsula. Yeah, yeah, get over yourselves, I'm never gonna stop writing angsty. Shut up, I know it's supposed to be a comedy, I wrote it. Sheesh, give me a break. I'll update faster with reviews!**

**Kisses!**


	5. Anxious

**Once again, a huge thanks to Susan of Southern for her constructive criticisms. Also, thanks to The Bad Wolf Rises Again for continuously reviewing! I really do appreciate it. I'm sorry that my chapter aren't really A-game, I've been writing them late at night. I have a lot of homework, and i have a dance exam coming up (bites fingernails)! I'm trying as hard as I can to write, but I also have an audition coming coming up (I am not going to state the name of the show, as I may get sued- that would suck), and I do not own that show either, despite not having named it here. Oh! I forgot to mention, I DO NOT OWN THE DOCTOR OF THE WHO. As much as I wish I did. I put a disclaimer in the summaries, so BBC cannot sue me. PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!**

** Also, I'm pretty much making up ages here. Jack's regular age was 24. Don't kill me.**

"It's not funny, guys. What am I supposed to do?"

The Doctor and six-year old Rose were rolling around on the floor laughing at Jack, who was trying to make his twenty-four year old clothes fit on his ten year old body. Currently, his white t-shirts were turning into sweaters, and his jeans were dragging behind him as he paced around the room.

"Rose! Stop laughing! You're gonna have the same problem!"

At that Rose ceased her laughter immediately and her lower lip started to quiver.

"Jack, see what you've done?"

Rose turned to the Doctor.

"I'm not actually sad, Doctor. I know we can just go shopping. Just everything makes this body cry."

The Doctor pulled Rose in for a hug, and Rose did not fight it. Meanwhile, Jack was struggling to pull his clothes off.

"Guys? I think I'm trapped."

Through tears, Rose giggled, and ran over to Jack.

"Doctor, I can't find his head!"

Rose started to tear up again, but this time because she was laughing so hard at the little boy who was being strangled by his own shirt.

The Doctor walked over to Jack and lifted up his sleeves, pulling the shirt off easily. At that, Jack covered himself up.

"Oh, when did you become self conscious about showing some skin?"

"When I got turned into a ten year old, that's when!" Jack snarled at the Doctor.

The boy ran over to his closet in search of something that might fit. Meanwhile, Rose was wearing her skirt as a dress. She shrugged.

"What? I had to improvise!"

On impulse, the Doctor lifted Rose up. That was something you were supposed to do to a kid, right? Right, unless said kid is a twenty year old Rose Tyler.

"Doctor! Doctor, no, put me down, now!"

"OUCH!" The Doctor screamed, and dropped Rose to the floor. She ran into the hallway.

"Rose! Rose! We need to talk about this! You can't bite your way out of every problem!"

But it was too late. The girl had already run into her room and closed the door, and the Doctor was getting a bruise on his arm where Rose had bit him. He heard a quiet "Sorry" come from the hallway, but that was all. The Doctor smiled. Maybe he'd have some fun re-raising these two. But then another thought formed. He would have to tell Jackie. He ran his hand through his hair worriedly, and dashed down the hall to Rose's room. He knocked on her door, and then opened it. He saw Rose standing next to her bed, holding her mobile with her eyes wide.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" The two of them asked each other in unison. Simultaneously, the two answered each other.

"We're gonna have to tell your mother."

"We should get some chips- Oh, yeah, mum, that's what I was thinking."

The Doctor gave a weak smile, and ran his hand through his already messy hair once more.

"Rose, she's gonna murder me. She will take a butcher knife, and use up the rest of my regenerations. I'm gonna die. I'm really gonna die."

"Doctor, you're not gonna die."

"Really? Really, you think so?" The Doctor said sarcastically. "Because I remember the last time you said I 'wasn't gonna die' I got threatened by your mother! With a teacup! A very heavy teacup, at that. She gonna think that we-! Never mind, forget that."

Rose cocked her head to the side and frowned.

"Huh?"

"She's gonna... No. Not like this."

"What?"

"Not like this, not with you like this!"

"What the bloody hell are you saying, Doctor?!"

"She's gonna think we shagged and I got you pregnant!"

Rose gasped and stepped backwards.

"What the hell, Doctor?"

The Doctor absentmindedly ran his hand through his hair... again.

"Well, I mean, you look like you, and, well, it's pretty logical."

"More logical than the truth?"

"Well, who's gonna believe you? You're six!"

Rose stared at him and began to weep. All the Doctor could think was, _What has gotten into me lately? I'm so rude! And to a six year old!_

"Rose, I am so sorry. That's not how I meant for it to come out."

Rose turned so that her back was facing the Doctor.

"Maybe you should go, Doctor."

The Doctor nodded, albeit that fact that Rose couldn't see him.

"You can't call your mum, Rose."

Rose turned to face him again, with tears in her eyes.

"And just why not?"

The Doctor breathed deeply, trying to subconsciously calm the girl down. It wasn't working.

"You sound... like a six year old."

Rose breathed sharply, and put down her phone.

"Good bye, Doctor."

The Doctor slowly backed towards the door, but crashed into Jack, who had been listening in on their conversation.

"If it helps," Jack started. "I'd like to meet your mother, Rose."

Rose groaned and flopped onto her bed, face first into a pillow. She was not excited to face her mother. In fact, the only person that was excited to see Jackie Tyler was Jack.

**SQUEAL! Can't wait to write Jackie Tyler! She's so funny. I actually see a whole lot of Donna Noble in her, if you ask me. Now, I have to go write out a list of jokes that I want to use in Jackie's chapter. Yes, I actually do that. Now go home.**


End file.
